The Go Between
by Scorily4ever
Summary: Hugo is sent as the messenger to a very upset Lily after Scorpius makes another mistake.


Author's Note: So I feel like I have written so many more one shots than I have chapters for my main fic, but at the same time I know that I wrote all the one shots over a two year period. Sorry for all of my First Days readers. I'm working on it I promise.

Read. Review. Follow. Favorite.

Scorily4ever

—

"Scorpius says to tell you he's sorry."

Lily looked up from her homework, tucking a strand of hair behind one ear. Hugo stood in front of the table she was sitting at, wobbling from foot to foot as he waited for her to speak.

"Has he lost the power of speech?" Lily had nothing against Hugo, not really, but she was fed up with Scorpius using him as a go-between. "He was certainly still in full command of his vocal chords at dinner. Does he really think that shouting makes him more interesting?"

Hugo refused to meet her gaze, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "I, um, really wouldn't know," he said finally, shoving his hand deep into the pockets of his robes. "It gets really loud in the Great Hall, though, and sometimes you have to shout if you want to be heard."

The throbbing at Lily's temples was an ominous sign of an oncoming headache. It was quite depressing to think that Scorpius could have that effect, even when acting through a proxy. "You don't need to defend him, you know," she said, feeling a little like she was trying to wade through concrete. "I doubt even he expects that of his friends."

"He doesn't. But you're being too hard on him." The stubborn set of Hugo's jawline looked out of place on such a soft and rounded face.

"Too hard on him?" Lily closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead as she tried to remain calm.

"Hugo, I know he's your friend, but you can't possibly think his behavior is at all appropriate."

"If you'd just give him a chance…"

"I've given him a thousand chances, Hugo, and all he does in return is set fire to my favorite pair of gloves."

Hugo looked like he was about to burst as he jiggled on the spot, clearly agitated by Lily's response. "But Scor didn't mean to do that!" he protested. "He was just trying to warm them up for you."

"Well he certainly did that," she muttered. "He's lucky Eliza was quick with that extinguishing spell or I'd have been burnt as well."

"He's really sorry."

Lily's head was starting to ache in earnest now. "Yes, you already said that. What you didn't say is why he can't be bothered telling me that himself."

"He doesn't like it when you yell at him." Hugo fidgeted as he spoke.

"No, I don't suppose he does. That's rather the point, really."

Lily met Hugo's eyes, trying to force the first tentative sparks of rebellion into him. She hated the way he blindly worshipped Scorpius, eagerly offering to perform even the most menial or degrading tasks in an attempt to please his friend. Hugo may not have been as handsome as James, or as academic as Albus, but Lily was sure he had more to offer the world than he seemed able to believe.

"Look, Hugo," she began, her tone softening, "you don't have to do this. Scorpius is perfectly capable of speaking for himself and I'm sure there are more interesting things you could be doing with your time than relaying his messages to me."

"I don't mind." He shrugged. "He didn't tell me to come here, you know; I offered. I guess you think Scor bosses me around or something, and I suppose you have a right to think what you like, but it just shows how little you know about him." His eyes were cold as he held Lily's gaze. "I'm here because Scor is sitting upstairs in our dorm feeling absolutely terrible about what happened and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't try to make things better?"

Lily frowned. As much as she hated to admit it, Hugo had a point. "He really feels bad about what happened?"

"He wanted to do something nice for you. That's all he ever wants: to make you happy." Hugo shook his head, suddenly seeming all hard edges and resolve. "If you ask me, he's a fool." Not waiting for a response, he turned and walked away.

"Apology accepted, I suppose," Lily muttered, turning back to the parchment in front of her. She didn't feel sorry for Scorpius. She didn't.

Sighing, she pushed her homework away. Apparently she did.

—


End file.
